Mr Play-It-Safe
by accordingtodeanwinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester always plays it safe. But the one time he doesn't...


I take a sip of the diner coffee, glancing at the door as the overhead bell rings.

"Sam."

I stand up and he follows.

"Zoey!"

She turns her head, a smile appearing on her face as she approaches. She gives me a hug and I introduce her.

"Sam, this is Zoey Gold."

He sticks out his hand and she takes it.

"I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you, Sam."

He does his usual uncomfortable laugh.

"Back at you."

I cringe on the inside. Why does he have to be such an idiot around the ladies?

Zoey takes a seat across from me and sets a file folder down on the table.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"Anything for an old friend."

"What do you think you are up against?"

Way to get right down to it, Sammy. She pulls two pieces of paper out, handing one to me and one to Sam.

"I think it's a werewolf but I can't seem to figure it out. It's not a full moon but the thing is still hunting."

I set down the paper as the waitress returns with the orders Sam and I placed earlier.

"Want anything to eat or drink Zoey?"

She looks at the waitress with a friendly smile.

"Just a glass of apple juice please."

Apple juice? Why not coffee or water? Guess I can't judge because if this was a bar, I would be drinking a beer already. Who cares if it's first thing in the morning? It's never too early to drink.

"…four bodies have turned up already. One every other night."

"And it's not a full moon, you said?"

"Exactly."

I take a slice of bacon, biting into the greasy goodness.

"You're looking at a pure bred. When is the next time it'll be out?"

She looks stunned at how quick I was able to respond to the situation.

"Tonight. I already established a pattern so we can set a trap."

I'm impressed. Gorgeous and smart. Those are the two things that drew me to her last year when we worked a case together.

"The werewolf goes after girls who just came from the bar. It looks like he tries to pick them up and then kills them in the alley behind the bar."

"So how are we going to catch him?"

"I'll go to the bar tonight and you guys will wait in the alley. I won't leave the bar with anybody unless I'm sure they are the werewolf. Then, you guys will kill the monster and we can all get celebratory drinks afterwards."

A glass of apple juice is placed in front of Zoey and she thanks the waitress. Her smile brings back memories.

"Sounds like you have everything all figured out. Why do you need us here?"

I kick Sam under the table and send him a glare.

"I would prefer to work this case with someone rather than alone."

Her tone is bitter and I don't blame her. Sam doesn't know how to treat a lady the right way.

"Why don't you go pay for out delicious meal, Sam?"

I toss him my wallet. He gets my silent cue of 'get out of here before I chop your head off'. He approaches the counter and drums up conversation with the waitress. I lean towards Zoey.

"Why don't we take this back to the motel room and figure out the plan of attack?"

She laughs. The beautiful sound makes me smile.

"That may have worked before, but I've changed, Dean. I'm not the same anymore."

"I was being serious. No fun and games or pick-up lines until after we kill this werewolf."

She bites her lip and Sam returns.

"Let's finish the food and get out of here. I think the waitress is eyeing me up."

"Maybe she can keep your hand company tonight."

He rolls his eyes and glares at me. Zoey holds back a laugh.

"She has a wedding ring, Dean."

I put a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"That's never stopped you before, Sam."

A knock at the door makes me stand up from the crappy motel table. I put the barrel of the gun against the cheap wood, looking out the peephole. It's Zoey. I open the door and let her in. She's wearing a black coat that goes down to her knees. She looks stunning but she should be wearing a little less clothing if she wants to catch the eyes of the werewolf.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I grab my gun from my bed and put it into the waistband of my pants.

"Let's go."

I park a block away from the bar. Zoey steps out of the Impala with grace. I close the driver's side door as she removes her long jacket. I have to keep my composure. My eyes threaten to bug out of my head and I have to keep images of dead bodies flashing through my mind. She's wearing a skin tight, red, strapless, dress that stops just about mid-thigh. She smirks at me, already knowing how she affects me. She leans in, pulling me down so she can whisper in my ear.

"Save it for later."

She kisses my cheek. Now I want this hunt to go a little quicker.

"Alright. I'll see you guys soon!"

Zoey walks off towards the bar. Sam laughs once she is inside.

"Shut up."

It's been two hours and no sign of Zoey.

"I'm going in, Sam."

"Dean, just wait."

A shrill scream pierces the night. Sam and I both bolt towards the sound of the scream. A few alleys down, I stop.

"No. No! NO!"

I run and slide on my knees, stopping right in front of the body. Zoey's eyes stare up at me, empty. Her dress is torn and bloody. I check for a pulse, fully aware that it is useless. Her heart is missing and so is the werewolf who did this to her. I slam my fist down on the pavement, frustrated.

Sirens sound in the distance. Somebody already call the cops?

"Dean, we have to go. The werewolf could be nearby."

I look down at Zoey one last time. She has something in her fist. I pry it out of her hand before following Sam out of the alley just in time to see the flashing red, white, and blue. We finally make it back to the Impala and we jump in. I unfold the napkin I pried from Zoey's hand. It's a note.

"Sam listen to this. 'Dean. In case I don't make it out of this hunt alive, please go to my motel room. Room 215. There is something in there for you. Everything you need is there'."

"What do you think she left you?"

"I don't even know. I haven't talked to her in a year, Sam. Whatever it is, it must be important."

"So are we going to retrieve it?"

"We have to stay in town to finish up the case anyway, so why the hell not."

I knock on the door and a young girl pokes her head out.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm a friend of Zoey's. She told me she left something here for me."

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yes. Why?"

She opens the door the rest of the way and lets us in. It looks like a nursery in here. It _is_ a nursery. The girl leans over a crib and picks up a baby. She walks back over to me, handing the small child to me.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

I take the infant and look down at her. She has gorgeous green-blue eyes and a thin layer of brown hair on her head.

"Why are you handing me a baby?"

The girl rolls her eyes and slings a purse over her shoulder.

"She's your daughter, you idiot. Her name is Hayley. She's three months old. All the information you need is in her diaper bag over there."

She points to a pink bag on the chair before opening the door.

"Call Zoey if you need anything. I'm out."

If only she knew Zoey is dead.

Sam walks over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Mr. Play-It-Safe. You're a father."


End file.
